


Imprint

by ladyofreylo



Series: Sackler [11]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Acting Class, Actors, Adam Sackler gets mad, F/M, Goofy one-shot, Happy Ending, Love Story, Maybe romance if you want to call it that, Romance, Smut, Yoga Mat, ass juice on the yoga mat, based on a real event described by Adam Driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: In an interview with Jimmy Kimmel, Adam Driver talks about how someone at Juilliard borrowed his yoga mat and got "ass juices" on it.  This is that story--but with Adam Sackler.  Rey tries to stop Sackler from screaming at the poor student who used the mat.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Series: Sackler [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: FlavorofKylo, alireadstoomuch, JadedWarrior, LexiRayne, and MilaReyloJennings.  
> My favorite people.

[Original Interview with Jimmy Kimmel](https://youtu.be/9OmzTFiSZZ0)

Adam Sackler with the crazy eyes and the big mouth... First time he rolled into acting class, no one knew what to do with him. He was an old man at 26 years old; everyone else was 20. He’d been a military guy, a carpenter, a handyman, and now a student at ACTORspace, the prestigious acting program.

He was an older student. So what? So was I. Back to get teaching certification and the only thing I knew how to do was teach speech to teenagers.

This was the next best thing: a minor in speech and theatre. But the problem was the theatre part.

Not knowing what else to do with the teacher folk, ACTORspace teaching program faculty slapped us in with the theatre kids.

Fine, but one of the students wasn’t a kid and he scared the bejesus out of everyone. Adam was tall, rangy, full of a bizarre energy that came out in grunts and groans and restless movement everywhere. He did push-ups at random moments, claiming he needed to do a thousand a day. He ran the halls with long strides and jumped obstacles in his way.

If he channeled all that energy in a scene, the stage lit up. If he didn’t, he was in everyone’s face.

Jerome, our instructor, had us doing poses, freeze adds, mirroring, and partner work on spongy yoga mats. They’d been mentioned on our class supply list, so we each had brought our own. Mine was purple, other people brought red, green, blue mats with their names printed on them in black sharpie. Adam Sackler had brought in a pristine black mat.

“Like my heart,” he murmured, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

“Like my soul.” He dipped his head close to my ear.

“Give it up, Sackler,” I swatted at him. “Not interested.”

He plonked down next to me. “Ahhhh, Rey-Rey, babeee. Why are you named like a man?”

I tried elbowing him, but his lithe body curled out of the way before I connected with a couple of ribs.

He grinned widely and added a maniacal little chuckle.

Adam Sackler’s face combined the best of goofy and good looking. His dark cap of wavy hair fell into his eyes and tickled a pair of large ears. The ears should have been off-putting, but they added to the overall cuteness of his face and smile. His soft lips would have been the envy of every woman who wanted that bee-stung look. The idea of those lips pressed somewhere on me had taken root and I couldn’t shake it.

Damned if the dude didn’t know it, too. He had caught me more than once looking at those plush lips and his smile widened even further as if he read every dirty thought in my head.

Every day, he found a way to tease or tempt me into interacting with him. I ended up liking him, even as he drove me a little crazy.

The intensity of his commitment to acting was no joke, however. Other students were taken aback by the all-in attitude this man displayed. They often took a big, deep breath when partnered with Adam--like they were heading into a lion’s den with a big hungry Sackler beast.

They learned the lesson very quickly: Don’t rattle the cage.

One fateful day, Adam found out that a classmate of ours, one poor guy named Grant, had been using the black yoga mat. Adam’s black yoga mat. And Grant had left a big pool of sweat and a discernible ass print on said mat during the class before ours.

A huge bellow went up from the locker room.

Grant looked trapped.

“I warned you,” I muttered. “You can’t use that beast’s mat or he’ll tear you into tiny pieces and mail you to hell.”

“Fuck,” Grant whined. He looked around for a place to hide as Adam stalked out of the locker area with fire in his eyes.

I almost saw literal smoke coming out of his ears.

“Save me, Rey,” Grant squeaked.

“Whose fucking ass print is this? On my fucking mat? Who the fuck did this?” Adam’s voice was loud on most occasions but in this case it was blistering.

Grant took a step back.

Adam pinned him with a look.

“Motherfucker, is this you?” Adam stalked over and shook the mat in Grant’s face. “Did you fucking borrow my mat without asking and leave your… ASS JUICES all over it?”

Grant visibly gulped. “Sorry, man. Mine’s navy blue and I thought it was mine and then it wasn’t and--”

“Shut the fuck up,” Adam said. “There are only three possible answers to my question: Yes, no, and no excuse.” He got closer to Grant, who started backing up against a wall.

“Adam,” I warned.

He turned to me and growled. “Did you know about this, Rey?”

“Uh,” I said.

“I’ll deal with you later, Rey. Depend on it.” He pointed a long finger at me. I couldn’t tell if I was afraid or turned on. My mind slipped and fell into a pool of erotic thoughts about being shoved up against a locker by this giant individual. Or maybe pushed face down… I bit back a little moan. Fuck, why was he sexy and weird at the same time?

Grant cleared his throat. I could see that tears, literal fucking tears, welled up in his eyes.

“Please,” he whispered.

A fascinated group of onlookers began to gather at the edges of the room.

The tableau: Little Grant, back against a wall, tears forming. Big Adam shaking a used yoga mat and snarling. Me with wide eyes, thinking about all the masculine energy bouncing off Adam.

“What’s the answer, motherfucker?” Adam shook the mat at Grant again.

“I don’t know,” Grant wailed. “I don’t know the question.”

“Did you use my fucking mat and put your fucking ass juice on it? Yes, no, or no excuse?” Adam roared.

“No excuse,” Grant whispered.

All at once, Adam pushed his body into Grant’s and pinned him against the wall. He shoved the black mat at Grant and made him take it. “Yours.”

Grant swallowed. “Sure, Adam.” He wiped his eyes with one hand. “Sure.”

Adam turned to me. “Get your fucking purple one. We’re sharing.”

“Don’t you order me around, Sackler,” I snapped. “I’m not afraid of you, and I don’t respond to commands.” I examined my fingernails. “I might share if you ask nicely.” I looked at him from under my lashes.

Adam’s level of testosterone must have been off the charts. He took two steps, reached out one long arm, and tossed me over his shoulder. He carried me to the locker room and slammed the door shut behind us with one mighty kick. He set me on my feet.

“You want to push me today? Right now?” he asked through gritted teeth.

How this goofy guy could be so...alpha male was beyond me.

I didn’t even respond. I just looked at those tightened, plump lips.

It was all the invitation that man needed.

He slammed me up against the lockers so fast it made me gasp and when I opened my mouth to make a sound, I found his lips against mine and his tongue deep inside. He ate me, ravaging my lips and sliding his tongue in and out, mimicking how he planned to ravish me. Because he was indeed planning to rail me good.

“Fuck, girl, you’re so sweet,” he said, tearing his mouth from mine. “Get that fucking mat. We have class.”

“It might have my ass juice on it,” I teased.

He bent and bit my neck just hard enough to make a tiny mark. “It’s going to have pussy juice on it right after class.” His fingers slipped between my legs and found exactly the spot I needed. He circled my clit right through my leggings and swallowed my moans. 

Then he dropped his hand, turned me around, and swatted my ass. “Get the mat.”

I glared at him but grabbed it anyway.

We left the locker room and no one said a fucking word, though there were a lot of curious glances. Adam met a few stares with long looks that dared the individual to comment.

He folded himself onto my mat with me--how, I don’t really know.

We managed to share it just fine, though, and I loved hearing him breathe as we moved. I felt his warmth and the brush of his arm or leg. Then he gave me a smile or a wink. I melted into him at the end of our mat work. He nuzzled my ear.

After class, Adam tucked that damn mat under his arm and took my hand. He locked us in an empty dressing room backstage and laid the mat on the floor.

“What do you want?” I said as he fell flat on top of the mat and held out a hand.

“You over my knee,” he said. “But I’ll save that for another time, bad girl.”

“You can try,” I said, tumbling next to him.

Adam mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled my clothes off and kissed down my body. My fantasies about his lips were coming so deliciously true. I squirmed closer to him.

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it off him. He untied his shoes and tossed them in a corner. His pants and underwear were next.

He stood, hands on hips while I stared. He wasn’t skinny at all. He wasn’t thick, but he was muscular, defined, lean--with a fucking six pack. I stood up and ran my hands everywhere on his body, cupping his ass and slipping my hands around front to touch the beautiful dick that bounced on his tight belly.  
He sucked in a breath. “No, baby girl, you first. I need some pussy juice.”

“I need some ass juice.” I grabbed a handful of his butt again and ran my fingers over his tight hole.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re a bad one, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

He shook his head and pulled me down to the mat. “Going to fuck you so hard, baby. Going to wreck you.”

I moaned something that sounded like his name as he rolled me on my back.

He buried his face between my legs and licked me like the hungry beast he was. He held me down, he pressed my legs open wide, and burrowed into my wetness. Then he found my clit. Oh, he found it and teased and sucked and twisted the tip of his wicked tongue in just the right way.

I gasped. “Only three answers.”

Adam looked up.

“Will you fuck me? Yes, no, no excuse.”

“No excuse. Come for me, baby, and I’ll fuck you so good.” He dipped his head and suckled my clit until I fell over the edge. I grabbed those ears and held on for dear life.

He laughed and disentangled my hands. He jumped up to fish a condom out of his jeans.

“Can I suck you?” I asked, watching him.

“Come and get it,” he said and ripped the wrapper open.  
I scrambled up and knelt before him. I took his sweet dick in my mouth--so sweet and salty. His soft moans made me wet again. He held my head with one hand as I moved my mouth over his velvet hardness.

“Got to stop, got to stop,” he chanted soft and low. He stroked my hair. “I’m gonna come otherwise. Your mouth is so good.”

I turned and crawled away, giving him a look at the goods from behind. “Pussy juice or ass juice?” I turned to see his hot eyes and one hand holding the condom aloft.

“Fuck,” Adam said. “Get on that mat. Just like that. Don’t fucking move a muscle.”

I stayed on my knees, elbows on the mat.

I felt his warmth behind me and his dick brushed my behind.

“I’ll fuck your sweet ass soon, baby.” He smacked me one. I jumped. “Yeah, bad girl, you go ahead and tease me.” He swatted me again--hard--and I hissed. That was going to leave a handprint.

“Fucking weirdo,” I said.

“You know it,” Adam answered and lined himself up with my cunt. His thumb opened my wet lips and the head of his dick pressed inside me slowly. I felt him fill me so good with his long dick. He started pulling my hips back and pushing himself inside me. Hard, long, measured strokes. I listened to his breathing. His balls slapped against me. He dug his fingers into my hips.

I bowed my head and raised my ass more, craving him more every time he pulled out.

“Make you come again. I can make you… Make it good for you,” he said.

I felt his fingers find my clit again and he pushed into the hilt. Then he circled, holding still inside me. I couldn’t take it.

“Fuck me,” I groaned. “While you do that. Do it.”

He complied by pulling out slightly and gently nudging himself back in. He breathed out hot little puffs of air.

“Harder,” I cried. “So much harder.”

He increased his moves. I felt the build-up and arched back. Time suspended and I lost my understanding of where I was as my world shrank down to Adam’s finger and dick. When he slammed into me harder than ever, I came, face pressed into the mat. I might have been drooling.

Adam increased speed. “Fucking hell, you’re so good, so wet, so tight. Rey, baby. I’m going to come.”

“No excuse,” I shouted.

“No… excuse,” he moaned and with two big thrusts, he came. He fell on top of me, growling and snarling into my hair. He sniffed me like a wild animal and bit the back of my neck.

I rolled away from the tickles of his nipping teeth while he laughed.

Adam lay next to me after disposing of the condom.

“I want to make you wet again.” He looked into my eyes.

“I am wet, Adam. Still wet.”

“Sit up.” He put his hand on my back.

“Why?” But I sat up.

“Pussy juice,” he whispered against my hair. “Let’s rub it on this mat.”

“Gross,” I whispered back. “I’m going to wash it.”

He grinned at me. “And I’m going to just mess it--and you--up again. And again.” He kissed me slowly. “And again. See if I don’t.”

“No excuse,” I murmured, as he pushed me back down.


End file.
